1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for cutting up plastic which has been extruded and solidified into small pieces or pellets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the field of plastic extrusion and cutting to feed plastic into a die plate for extrusion and solidification upon the exit from said die plate, and then to cut the extruded plastic into small pieces externally of said die plate. However, a known problem consists of the plastic freezing up within the die holes and either partially or completely blocking the passage of the plastic therethrough, with the resulting disruption of the entire operation.
Another common problem is accurate adjustment of the knives.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,115,940, May 3, 1938, 2,274,432, Feb. 24, 1942, 3,452,394, July 1, 1969, 3,599,285, Aug. 17, 1971.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.